Episode 13 - Just the Worst of Times
Opening Text "It's an auspicious day...Not to be confused with...Auspicious Mark. That's a joke A litttle humore for you. We like to have fun here. Fun like, Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. Having fun yet? Oh, I almost forgot...Today is auspicious because.. This is Episode 13...Of..Not my face! Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "Imagine this sight. Three wagons rumbling down a broken road. They are laden with boxes, bags and barrels full of trade goods and pulled by strong and steady draft horses. What's missing are the people. Among the entire caravan there are only ten. They are the survivors, but you would be hard pressed to call them the lucky ones. Three are confined to the wagons. Each as weak as a newborn babe. Of those, two appear largely unharmed but are pale and barely strong enough to sit up when the others bring in food and water. The third is covered in deep purple bruises and red spotted bandages. '' ''Of those who bear no physical wounds from what happened. One has been broken to the point of uselessness. A man wearing the badge of The Red Shields walks beside the rumbling carts with a blank stare as far away as his taken comrades. He doesn't respond to anything the other survivors say. He doesn't eat. He doesn't drink. He only stops when the carts stops because the only thing that reaches him is the abject terror of being out on the road alone. ''Mug'', a dwarf, sits on the front wagon and guides his team of horses easily. Never bothering with the reigns, just whispering to them occasionally. Overhead circles a massive bird of prey that would normally have sent them into fits of terror, but Mug has assured them that the bird is a friend and won't carry them off for a meal. Not until he's grown a little anyway. '' ''They're going to the city of Anderley, where their hopes of salvation lie. They are close enough to see the city now and they can also see the sprawl of tents somewhat outside the city walls. A new feature of this landscape. The refugee camp from Trapsborough. '' ''You all know that you will reach safety soon. Quigley, Leera and Alex are all grievously wounded and in dire need of aid. The goods you've brought from Trapsborough have to be delivered to the Swift Winds Trading Company and a report of what happened on the road must be made to account for all of the missing people. But perhaps most importantly, someone must be warned of the shadows. The one's that took so many on the road. Someone has to be warned. What do you all do, as you rumble up into the midst of this refugee camp?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim reads the prizes as "Really Evil" Jim Jim. * Syrinscape - $5 Gift Card * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs * Open Gaming Store – https://tabletoploot.com/shop/wild-magic/?v=7516fd43adaa| Wild Magic Dice Set] * Paizo - Pathfinder Role Playing Game: Ultimate Wilderness Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Mug Episodes - Dragons and Things